searching for a better life
by Shaxoom
Summary: naruto is beeing chased at the kyubi festival and tortured, then he meet the kyubi, who gives him a way to a better life. bad summary i know, will try to make it better, but the story is good and please give it a try!


In the village of Konohagakuren there was a festival on the way, and that was the festival that happened every year on October 10th. The festival was in the memory of those that fell when the kyubi attacked the village five years ago. Everyone had a good time; while they remembered the sacrifice the yondaime hokage did that night to "kill" the kyubi.

However, in the dark parts of Konoha, a little boy of the tender age of five is running for his life. He had been running for hours upon hours, and even his ungodly stamina was starting to drain. As he ran inside an alley, he heard his pursuers close in, as they screamed at the top of their lungs

"Come back here you fucking demon!"

"Were going to kill you, for what you have done to us and our families!"

"Yeah! When we are done with you, you're just going to be a bloody blob on the ground!"

When the little boy heard this he became frustrated even though he was scared shitless, because this was the second year that they had tried to capture and torture him after he was thrown out from the orphanage last year on his birthday 10th of October. As his frustration reached its peak, he turned his head so that he could see his pursuers and screamed: "What have I done?! I'm just a little boy who was thrown out of the orphanage, and been living on the street ever since!"  
>As his frustration made him cry from anger of being chased, fright from what they will do to him when they capture him, and confusion of what it is he have done, that would make the whole village hate him so much that they wanted him dead. Yeah, sure he had stolen some food, and done some pranks, involving pink paint, hyuga's, and underwear… However it was nothing too major that they would want to kill him.<p>

When he was about to turn his head forward again, he saw a barrage of kunai racing to where he was running. He just managed to jump behind a trashcan, but when he was about to start to run again the villagers had cached up with him and leered down on him with an evil gleam in their eyes while they raised their weapons, ranging from kitchen knives to pitchforks, someone even had nails and a hammer.

"Finally we got you! You god damn demon! "

"Yeah, now that we have you, don't except to see the sun again, because this will be your last moment!"

"And it will be filled with pain…"

After they said that, the torturing started. The first thing they did was nailing his hands to the wall in a crucifix manner, while the one with the kitchen knife, slowly but surely skinned him alive.

"How do you like this, you demon?!"

"I'm not a demon! My name is Naruto!" he said as his voice was soaked is pain, it was just his will power that he managed to not scream out in pain.

This made the villagers fume with anger as he denied being a demon. And they chose to just ignore his pleads to be let free and continue the torturing, from burning his skin with katon jutus to impale him with kunais in none lethal places to prolong the "fun".

* * *

><p>In mindscape<p>

*drip, drip, drip*

This was the sound that Naruto woke up to.

"Where is this?" He said out loud, not noticing that he did not hurt anymore. "This is just great! They dropped me in the sewer! Last time I was here I almost died from hunger, if not that nice pretty lady, with the pale eyes and the little cute girl who hid behind the woman's legs and peeked at me from behind the legs, had saved me I would have died!"  
>Naruto ranted not noticing the big metal bar gates behind him, and the even bigger red nine tailed fox whose sweat dropped at the little boys antics.<p>

"**ehem, ningen! Shut the hell up and turn around!" **spoke a booming demonic voice with a surprising female tint to it.

Naruto who was not excepting someone being down in the sewer got startled and jumped around, and when he turned around and saw the big fox. He just stood there and stared for several minutes.

"**Did I scare the ningen to much" **thought the kyubi with a little bit of glee, and as soon as she thought that she got the biggest surprise in her immortal life

"What the heck does a five stories big fluff ball do in the sewer?"

"**What the hell did you call me you pathetic ningen? I'm the great Kyubi no Kitsune!"**

"What!? Didn't Yondaime kill you five years ago!?"

"**We biju can't be killed, even though we get killed, we just reform after a few years."  
><strong>Aww… he looks so cute when he is surprised, and those whisker marks I just want to cuddle with him! And when he is older, I know that he is going to be a hunk, and we could… Ehehehehe… NO! Bad Kyubi, bad thoughts, about the one you try to take over to destroy this cursed village with the damned sharingan!

"Then what are you doing in this sewer? Can't you just break out from here?" he asks while he tilts his head a little to the side, with big curious eyes, filled with innocence.

"**We are in your mindscape, you pathetic ningen" **while the urge to cuddle with Naruto just tripled because he asked in such an innocent way.

"We are in my mind? But why are you in my mind?

"**Because the Yondaime sealed me inside you on your birthday five years ago"**

"Why? Why couldn't he take someone else? Because of him I have almost never been happy! The only time is when jiji take me to ichiraku ramen to eat!" he screamed as he broke down in sobs and lie down on the water covered floor and began to cry.

"**He did it because he couldn't ask someone else to give up their child for the sealing"**

"So then he chooses an unloved orphan that no one cares about!"

"**No, he chose you because you are his son, and he believed in this village to see you as a hero, and the savior of this village."**

"He decided to do that to his own son! How could he! I'm all alone in this village, no one care about me, I'm not even allowed inside almost all of the stores, and the stores that let me inn overprice so much that I almost can't buy anything!" as he continued his rant he didn't notice he accessed the kyubi's chakra and the emotional stress. The seals on his neck that he didn't know was there began to glow as they shattered, when he finally looked at the kyubi again, it wasn't his usual sapphire blue eyes that stared into the red slitted eyes, it was two red eyes with two tomoes each.

"What just happened? I felt a burning pain in my eyes, and now I see everything much clearer." He said while still being upset about the revealing of what his father had done to him. Even though he understood why he had done it, it still hurt.

"… **Sharingan, the sharingan… COME HERE SO I CAN FUCKING BUTCHER YOU AND THOSE FUCKING CURSED EYES! NO HOST OF MINE IS GOING TO HAVE THE GOD DAMN SHARINGAN!" **the Kyubi bellowed.

"Sharingan? What is that?"

"**It's the cursed eyes of the uchiha clan, which you need extreme emotional disorder to unlock."**

"But I'm not from the uchiha clan; I don't even look like them!"

"**Then you better look down in the water and take a better look at your eyes…" **growled the kyubi at Naruto

What Naruto saw when he looked down, left him shell shocked. His normal sapphire blue eyes were now blood red with two tomoes in each eye. Then he heard the kyubi speak again that left him even more shocked.

"**You are of the uchiha clan, whether you like it or not, but I can help you become strong, because now that you have the sharingan. I have no chance of ever take over you, because with those eyes you can take control of even us biju, so it's better to have a strong host rather than having a weak one."**

"Thank you… I know you don't like me because of the way you speak to me, but I will make you like me even if it is the last thing I do", he said as he did a fox like grin that made the kyubi blush a little, but it was hidden behind the fur. "But are you a female? And if so, what is your name? Because I guess that even the mighty kyubi no kitsune have a name, like Shukaku no Ichibi."

"**He is asking me for my gender and if I have a name? No one has ever thought about asking me about that since Haguromo ji-san gave us our names", kyubi thought while almost letting a few tears loose from his thoughtfulness. "I'm a female, and my name is Kurami. But do not think that just because I gave you my name, changes anything about that I don't like you!"**

"What a beautiful name, Kurami-chan! Do you have a human form because I'm starting to get tired in my neck to look up at you."

"**In fact I do have a human form, and the only reason I'm shoving this to you is because it would be hard to train you if I used my demon form."**

As she was finished talking a blinding light shone from where Kurami was, when the light died down a beauty of godly proportions stood in the big fluff balls place, with hair that reached down to her hips and that was so red it looked like fire when the light hit it, a beautiful heart formed face with full lips and a cute little nose and the skin, a beautiful shade of light tan, the breast a lusciously low to a middle D-cup that still was perky even though they were so big and the small pink nipples that was erect because of the cold, and the thin waist with a wide hips with a full nice butt, and those mile long legs, that ended in small petite feet. And the top of the crop, she was as naked as the day she was born.

"**What a naughty little boy we have here… looking at me with the sharingan that can copy anything, even sceneries, so you want a memory of me stark naked for when you are older, hmm?" **she said with a little bit husky voice that made Naruto feel like his face was burning up from shame.

"N-n-no, I d-d-didn't intend to do anything like that! I'm so sorry!" he practically screamed out of shame as he turned the other way to hide his full body blush.

"**You can turn around now, I have put on clothes." **Said while one the inside she was beaming happy that he liked her body and that he reacted to it, even though he was just five years old

What he saw when he turned around made her possibly even more beautiful, a crimson red kimono that was skintight around her bust and hips, with a sakura tree on the back of the kimono.

"**If you're done staring I would like to get started, I will train you in the sharingan, genjutsu, taijutsu and ninjutsu, even though I don't want to train the sharingan, it is a valuable asset to use against enemies." **

"Why do you hate the sharingan so much?"

"**That's because, when your mother was pregnant with you and you was about to be born, the seal of a female jinchuriki weakens, so that a biju can escape, but your father was a seal master so he prevented me from escaping, but a masked man came and kidnapped you, and threatened to kill you if your father moved away, he was about to kill you when you father got you out of the way, and the masked man used this opportunity to get me out of the seal and used the sharingan on me to make me go berserk and destroy the village, and the reason why. I hate the sharingan is because he controlled me with it, and that's why."**

"You hate the sharingan just because he controlled you? That kind of childish, but now that I know that it was not you that chose to destroy the village, so I have nothing against you, so will you be my friend?" he said with a thousand watt smile that made even the eyes with the sharingan in them seem innocent.

"**You wish to be friend with the demon that destroyed your village and is the reason that your life has been crap, up to now? **She asked with disbelief in her voice and her voice threatened to crack when he wanted do forgive her for all what she had done, voluntary or not.

"Yup! I can see it in your eyes that you want to be forgiven for what you have done and that you regret it, and just put up a tough mask, so that I wouldn't think less of you. "

"**Thank you gaki, but don't expect any mercy from me when we are training!"**

As she said that, Naruto got a shudder down his spine that made him afraid for his life. "Mercy?"

"**Sorry, we're all out of mercy" kurami said with a slightly insane voice. "We're going to have some nice few years with "fun" training!"**

When she said that Naruto backpedaled away from the metal gate in sheer fright for his life, as he thought "ohh… kami, if you ever listen, please don't make me suffer too much, okay? "While anime tears ran down his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, please R&amp;R, I'm open for ideas from other's but I'm in the middle of the midterm test's and on Monday I will have the Spanish test (cursed Spanish! I hate you so much!) But I will try to update as fast as possible! <strong>

**Ja ne! **


End file.
